Dissidia: Introduction To Darkness
by Naea Urahara
Summary: The cycle has ended... Yet a new cycle begins. What does this mean? Prologue for my Enter the Darkness series. Go to my page for more info.


_Once the cycle was ended with ten warriors who fought for the light._

_With their trials and tribulations, a new story had been forged in time._

_The battle could not begin anew_

_However with the battle at an end the Dragon could not perform it's ritual._

_Purification, and reincarnation._

_Without the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, Chaos could reign._

_Without Chaos Harmony would rise._

_However without both Gods gone the worlds would be left of it's own accord._

_Though it may seem good, it is in fact the opposite._

_A new darkness has arisen,_

_The cycle will now begin anew._

_Despite the lack of a God and Goddess, both find ways of communication._

_The Dragon works it's purifying powers_

_As a new hero arises…_

The Sanctuary, a place of solitude and peace in the Land of Harmony. It's emerald ethereals surrounding as if to protect it's sanctity. It's calm waters act as supporting ground for all that travel there. In the center a sort of bench made of pure white marble stone, a bench which once held the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos. Instead of the Goddess, a youth lays there. The boy's black hair and clothing shows a polar opposite to the white around him. Slowly the boy wakes showing a handsome face with a little bit of hair covering his left eye. The darkness of his visible eye drowns the light that enters it.

The boy looks around and slowly stands to his feet.

"Where… am I?" he asks quietly as he holds his head. "Last I remember… I don't even remember what happened before this… darkness… that's it… A dragon… I think. I remember that."

A soothing voice came from behind him as a faint glow surrounded the white area. "Finally, a chosen warrior to end this madness," the voice said to him.

The teen turned and saw a woman floating above the tranquil waters, his feet splashing ever so softly. The woman's blonde hair came out in strands, her eyes looked at him determinedly, her white dress flowing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the Goddess, Cosmos."

"Sorry, but I don't believe in the gods. Seeing, isn't always believing."

"Yes, I expected as much from you. However right now there are more trifling matters to discuss."

"Trifling matters?"

The Goddess nodded and elegantly sat at the bench she called her throne. Looking up at the boy she turned her head slightly as if to get a better view of him.

"Allow me to explain," she said quietly. "As I heard you clearly remember a dragon."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. It was swirling around… flying, a strange glow came off it. I remember… I was on my knees gazing up at a bright cloud as the dragon flew to it. Alone… on a rock. I saw… images of warriors fighting. One with a horned helmet… One with a ton of weapons… Somebody with Light and Dark armor… A child… A mimicker… A woman with fantastic magical power… a spiky headed guy with a huge sword… a loner… Someone with a tail… and a hyperactive kid with a ball. I even saw a woman with a gun blade, a warrior with a gun, a weapons changer… summoner… Dragon armor… and a woman that could fight."

Cosmos nodded and lifted her hand showing the teen the images he just described. All of which were in battle. "These warriors were the warriors I chose to protect this light. They were part of the final two cycles. However with the last the cycle had been broken by ten of these warriors by defeating the God of Discord, Chaos. A demon of sorts… which nearly ruled over the worlds because of my horrible choice."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and continued. "Do not worry about it. Right now the point is that with the destruction of that cycle, a new cycle has begun with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Both myself and Chaos were destroyed by the final cycle."

"How're you destroyed if-"

"What you see now is merely the remnants of my power. Please listen for there isn't much time."

"Much time?"

"Listen closely. With the destruction of both gods the worlds must fend for itself. Tragic results have unfolded… for example… the very existence of someone you might know. Saito Aizen."

The boy's eyes god wide. "Saito… what do you know of him!"

"He is trying to gain the powers that Chaos once had."

"How is that bad?"

"With my power nearly gone, if that man could gain the powers of Chaos then he would be able to rule all worlds under his own rule."

"Sounds like his M.O."

She nodded. "However… he cannot gain such powers without aid."

"What do you mean 'aid?'"

Cosmos showed more images to the boy, each of different worlds. "He must obtain the abilities and aid of nine more warriors of darkness. With their aid if he can destroy the remaining warriors which protect the Light then he'd be able to freely obtain Chaos' power through the darkness."

"So what is it you want me to do exactly?"

"Find him, and travel the worlds. Build an army to counteract his. Be my destined warrior of the light."

The boy shook his head and held out his hand, emanating from it a flame darker than night. "You see this? Does this look like I can use light to you? I'm no hero, lady."

The Goddess shook her head and took his other hand, holding it out. From this palm came a similar flame, this one bright and full of light.

"Yes, I know you can. For I know what your past holds. I know who and what you are. You are not darkness child, you are in fact light."

The boy shot back, the flames disintegrating. He held his head. _What did she say? _he thought. _Where have I heard that before…_

He looked back at Cosmos. "You truly believe this?"

"Yes, you are the only hope for the cycle to truly end."

The boy sighed and walked off passing her. "Look lady… I'm no hero. I know that much already. However I don't really like Saito all that much, in fact I need to kill him more than anything. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my own reasons."

"I understand," Cosmos stated. "Before you go I would like to present one more thing."

"That would be?"

Cosmos appeared then suddenly reappeared in front of the boy holding his hand out, clapping a small armor like watch on his wrist. "This will protect you as you travel the worlds. Between each portal is darkness that you must traverse. Use it wisely."

The boy looked at his hand and saw a small button on the piece of armor. Pressing it he became engulfed in a light stronger than any light. When it faded the boy was now covered in black armor with a white breastplate. The black and white cape flowed behind him, his larger than him sword held by his armor piece. He looked at the Goddess from behind a dragon shaped armor head, his mouth still visible. "What is this?"

"Protective armor."

The boy jumped and from his feet came a type of air board. He shook his head. "Okay I know I've seen this before."

"Go now," the Goddess ordered. "Gather an army to fight the forces of darkness. Then shall I give you more instruction."

The boy nodded as a metal plate came down in front of his nose and lips covering all skin that was shown. "I'll be back… with my own reasons to fight." With that the boy sped off into a portal that Cosmos provided him.

She sat back down on her throne. "Go now brave warrior," she stated. "Your trials are many, the tribulations hard. I know however what you are capable. For you may believe your darkness… but in fact… you are Light… Ray Urahara. The next Warrior of Light."

The Goddess disappeared in a splendid array sparkles falling from where she once sat.

It was time for a new cycle, a new story. This is that story.

**DISSIDIA**

**Alliance of the World**


End file.
